official_micromonfandomcom-20200213-history
Code Certificate of Navia
Navia Greetings ''"HALT! Who are you? What business do you have with Navia?"'' ''" - Incoming Transmission - *BEEP* The people of Navia have been a little insecure, ever since their Mayor disappeared. No one knows what happened to him, no wonder they are so jumpy!"'' ''"Who are you talking to? You cannot pass until you answer my questions." '' ''"Look man, this person means no harm. We are only passing by. If you let us through, we will be on our way and you won't have to see us again. Deal?"'' ''"Why should i trust you? I don't even know who you are, or what your intentions may be."'' ''"Mmm, this is turning out to be more complicated than i thought it would be... Hey how about this: You let us through, and we will help find your long lost mayor."'' ''"Really? ....Alright, i'll let you through... But you'd better stay true to your word. Now get lost before i change my mind."'' ''"Thank you, we will be on our way. *BEEP* *BOOP* Well, we better keep our end of the deal! Let's talk to the people around the city of Navia to find clues about the missing Mayor. The city is to the far South. Just follow the road! Yay! Beach time! I needed a tan."'' Quest 6 - Investigating Navia '' '' ''"Navia's White Sands - The best place to be if you are looking for peace and fun!"'' Characters Micromon Top - Above Bridges to the left Bottom - Below Bridges to the left Merchant ''"A proper tamer must be always prepared. Take a look at my inventory!"'' If you want to stock up on anything you can always talk to the merchant here, At this stage you will probably have about 1000 gold max, I would recommend just getting yourself a few potions and maybe a few Ether's, but for now the 50 gold, standard ones will be fine for your Level of Micromon. there's no need to go bankrupt for 2 or 3 Master Potions. ''"Thanks for stopping by!"'' Woodpecker Go to the left side of the map from your starting position and head down, over the bridges. Just after the bridges a cut scene will appear... A New Friend ''"Hey! Over here, Kid! Howdy Child! They call me Woodpecker. Why? Oh good question... Very good indeed... Let's talk about something else. You are one of those... Funky tamers, aren't ya? I can tell... Oh yes... Woodpecker always knows. You know what i love to see the most? Battles. Real battles. But not against silly tamers around here no sir... I mean *REAL* battles... At the multiplayer arena! Have you considered fighting against other players yet? Look, kid. If you give Woodpecker a good show at the online arena, Woodpecker will reward you. Oh yes, Yes. Lots of rewards. Diamonds, gold, and even Micromon Eggs! All for the best tamers. Interested?"'' ''"*BEEP* ''''I don't know who this guy is, but participating at the online arena is a great way to have fun. The arena will match you with random opponnents, and if you win, you will receive battle points. Collect as many points as you can, and become the strongest tamer in the world! Fun, huh? You can access the online arena using the M-Linker menu at any time. The Micromon in your current party will be used and healed." ''''' ''"Yes! The metal ball is right. And Woodpecker never misses a match. Collect battle points and Woodpecker will give you huge prizes! If you want to claim a reward, come to me. Don't worry, you can find me almost everywhere... Woodpecker is always folliwing you. Come on now, look at the prizes Woodpecker has for you!'' Here you view the Rewards screen, for more information on rewards and to see the full list of rewards available in the game from earning Battle Points click [[Battle Points Rewards|here]]. Close the Rewards page for now...Unfortunatly you would not stand a chance in the Online Arena at this stage in the game. ''"Very nice, right? Although you look like a weakling to me, i'm sure that you'll be able to give Woodpecker a good show as you get stronger. Remember to give the online arena a try! Woodpecker is waiting with lots of rewards!"'' With control of the character again and a long explanation from Woodpecker head left to the Tamer in the bottom left for some XP and some entries to you're Database. ''"Water Micromon are the best! I only use water type Micromon for battle. This is the beach, i will definitely have the advantage! Get ready!"'' Another tamer battle for some small XP but it all adds up. With only 3 Micromon and all below level 10. If you are following the walkthrough to plan you should be at least level 13 or higher by now with the extra exploring to catch all Micromon. Water Micromon, Best choice here is a Grass or Mineral Type, If you dont have ether of them use anything but a fire type for the advantage, ''"Wow...you were able to overcome the battleground disadvantage! I'm impressed... you will be a great tamer. It would be a good idea for you to capture more water type Micromon though...They will come in pretty handy, especiall when fighting fire type Micromon!'' After yet another easy battle you can now collect your the next hidden item. ''"Navia is a place where water type Micromon thrive - Better watch out if you don't want a Lunatail to splash your face with water!"'' HIDDEN ITEM #2 Progress right across the path from Tamer Youjin and Woodpecker, until you reach the two bench's. Go to the first bench (Closest to Woodpecker) and check it out, The message will read: ''"Someone left something on this bench..."'' HIDDEN ITEM 1 = Health Potion x1 You can head right accross the path now and down onto the next area, ignore the man to your right, he talks about how he loves Navia. Navia Part 2 - Meeting Zeth The moment you enter part 2 of Navia there is a cut scene. ''"Hey kid, watch where you are going...What are you looking at? Anyways... You're not from around here, are you? The name is Zeth. You know, the atmosphere around here used to be more peaceful. But now, a lot of strange things have been happening lately. Ever since that day... ... ...I Don't have time to keep chit-chatting with the likes of you, i have better things to do...I need to find her...By the way, if you find a weird looking girl, watch out. She's very dangerous. I know she's around. Later Newbie!"'' ''"Some Micromon only appear in certain types of grass - Explore the area thoroughly, you may find extremely rare Micromon!"'' Micromon